Gifted
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls live in a home for people with special powers, and they're all just kinda there. Until three new boys, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, come and shake thing up. Written in Blossom's point of view, mostly reds, but some blues and greens flowing into the background.
1. Chapter 1

I'm cold.

That's all I can think as I walk towards my locker. Why is it always so freaking cold in this school?

I shouldn't blame the school though, it's everywhere I go. It's me. I'm cold. I always have been, ever since I was little. Around five maybe. Too long ago to know exactly.

That's when my 'Gift' came. That's what they called it, a gift, as though I should be honored to be able to control ice, make it form out of nothing, freeze things at my will.

I'll admit, that part is pretty cool. It's the other stuff though, Other people can't know about it, they'd be afraid maybe, or tease me, or just stare. The last one would be the worst I think. I'm always cold, something in my body, the same thing that gives me the gift, makes me cold all the time. I hate that part. But the thing I hate the most is that I can't live with my mom.

Kids with 'gifts' have to live in a special home, until they're Nineteen, some get out at eighteen, the lucky ones, super geniuses.

My dad had a gift too, he could move things with his mind, that would be cooler than control over ice.

He left though, when he found out that my sisters and I had gifts, he didn't want to have to deal with it, didn't want to have to visit the home he'd spent nineteen years trying to get out of.

My sisters and I are triplets, I came out first, so naturally I'm the oldest, no matter what my sisters say.

Buttercup was second, behind me by two minutes, she has a gift too. She can make the wind move, it's cooler than it sounds. One time some older guy was hitting on her, and she made a gust of wind knock him flat on his ass on the sidewalk.

Bubbles, the third born, behind me by three minutes, has the ability to make water flow in whatever way she wants.

We go to school with normal kids, and a few others from the gifted home, but we know to hide our gifts. Only a select few people know about us, only three of the teachers, and the principal, a few doctors, a couple of important high up people, and of course all of the parents with gifted children.

We ride a bus, only kids in the gifted home ride it, most seats are empty. I can't name everyone on it though, not a very social person I guess.

I know Dexter, he can make things explode. We met when I was seven and he and Buttercup got into a fist fight. Then there's Robyn, she can float. I met her when I was five and she and I were put into the same room at the home for a week, before I requested to be with my sisters. There's also Mike, or Mark, I can't really remember, but he can disappear. I know that because he and Bubbles use to play when they were little, and whenever he was embarrassed his whole body would disappear, except for his clothes.

There are some others, I've never bothered to meet them, never wanted to. As soon as I turn nineteen I'm out, I never want to talk about my so-called gift every again. My sisters and I all agreed, we're leaving, we're moving far away and we'll never use them, never talk about them, and ignore that they even exist.

"Hey." Bubbles smiles, jumping out of nowhere in the empty hall.

I stare at her for a moment. "Where did you come from?"

She blinks, tilting her head. "I've been standing here for a full five minutes. you looked deep in thought, what were you thinking about?"

I shrug. "I'm cold."

I hear a thump behind me, and turn to find Buttercup slamming her locker shut, a scowl on her face. "I fucking hate Geometry."

I smile at her. "Me too, but you have to take it."

She smirks, moving her book bag to her right shoulder. "I made the teacher fall on her ass. Moved the chair when she was sitting down."

Bubbles stifles a giggle behind me, and I scowl at her disapprovingly. "Buttercup you can't do things like that, you're gonna give away our secret."

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "It's not that much of a secret Blossom, There's only one un-gifted kid in my class, and he's too dumb to figure anything out, and she was asking for it Bloss, she gave me three extra pages of homework because I got up to sharpen my pencil."

I don't reply, but point to the door. "We should go, the bus is probably here."

Buttercup nods and starts her way down the hall way, walking like a thug, she'd probably have joined a gang by now if she could leave the home more than three hours a day. Thats good at least.

Bubbles skips off too, smiling for no reason, she'd probably be a cheer leader, and a damn good one, with her sparkling personality.

I don't know what I'd do, I don't really have anything special about me. . .I'd probably just sit inside all day anyway. There's nothing different about me, other than my gift.

I wish I could be more like my sisters, but no, I'm just plain Blossom Utonium, the only one who actually studies in study hall.

"Blossom." Bubbles whispers, pulling me out of my thoughts. She's pointing on the gifted bus. "I've never seen those boys before."

I follow her finger to one of the windows, I can see two heads, but there looks like there's another one on the far end.

I shrug and follow Buttercup onto the bus, Bubble's following closely behind. I was right, three people, all boys.

The one I couldn't see has his head covered with a hoodie, dark green. From what I can see of his hair it's black, I can't see his eyes.

Beside him is a boy with orange hair, pulled back into a low pony tail, and covered by a red hat. His eyes, they're red. they catch my attention. I've never seen anyone with red eyes.

My hand finds its way to my face as I walk past him. I have pink eyes, something I use to get teased for in elementary school, that is until Buttercup beat up three boys and two girls, then it stopped.

Buttercup sits three seats behind the boys, ignoring the fact that all seats between theirs and ours are empty.

So I look to the third boy, the one by the window. He has shaggy blonde hair. It's shiny, he must take really good care of it.

"Who do you think they are?" Bubbles whispers, and I instantly hoe none of them have the gift of super hearing, because how embarrassing would it be for a guy to hear you talk about them. After that though, I pray none of them can read minds either.

I shrug, and Bubbles sits back in her seat, obviously unsatisfied, but she doesn't ask anymore questions.

The bus ride to the gifted home is long, because my mind keeps switching itself on and off, I start thinking about the orange haired boy, and his red eyes, then I panic because what if he can read minds. My brain battles itself the whole ride there.

When we do finally get to the home, Bubbles, who was never the shy one, walks off of the bus and up to the three boys. Buttercup and I of course follow her, Buttercup not wanting to leave Bubbles alone with strange unknown guys, and I curious of the red eyed boy.

"Hello!" Bubbles chirps, smiling politely at the boys, who look from her, to Buttercup, and then finally to me.

"Hey." They all reply simultaneously, all sounding equally annoyed.

I grab Bubble's arm and try to signal to her that we should leave them alone, because they look aggravated, but she ignores me.

"I'm Bubbles." She says, not losing her movie star smile, then she gestured to Buttercup and me. "And these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup."

Buttercup and I look at each other, I can tell she's ready to leave too.

"I'm Brick." The boy with red eyes speaks up. "And these are my brother's, Butch and Boomer."

Boomer, that's the blonde one, he has blue eyes, darker than Bubble's, and Butch, the one with black hair, he has eyes a similar shade to the grass.

All three boys are strikingly handsome, can that be considered a gift? Why couldn't I have gotten a gift that made me hot?

"So what gifts do you have?" Bubbles asks, voicing my question, I find myself thankful that she asked, wondering was killing me.

"Fire." Brick answers, and I look at his outfit, a tank top and a pair of ball shorts. Does he always feel hot the way I feel cold? Which would be worse?

A rock flies past my face, knocking my out of my thoughts. "I can move rocks and shit." Butch smirks, twirling the rock around in the air cockily.

Boomer shrugs. "I can like control electricity, and lightning."

Bubble's smile widens. "That's so cool!" She gushes.

"What about you three?" Brick asks, his eyes scanning over me. I avert my gaze, looking at the ground, the trees, anywhere but at him.

"I can control water." Bubbles answers, not missing a beat.

The rock flies out a Butch's hand when a gust of wind rushes past, nearly knocking him down. "I control wind." Buttercup says, her face void of expression.

I lick my lips before answering. "I, uh, Ice. I can make ice move and uh" Shit I sound like an idiot. "freeze things."

The boys stare at me for a minute, and I feel like I just grew a second head, luckily Buttercup saves me.

"Well, we're gonna go now." She grabs Bubble's arm. "Have fun or whatever, I really don't care."

She drags Bubble's away, and I follow. At least they couldn't read minds.

* * *

Not a thousand percent sure if I'll continue this, guess it depends how many people want me to. I got this idea at school and couldn't drop it so, have a brain child.


	2. Chapter 2

This sweater is too small. I realize as I look into the mirror. My breasts are practically ripping through its stitching. It's my favorite one, but it must have shrunk in the washing machine.

Stupid worker people! They don't know how to wash a sweater. I wish I could do the laundry myself, I know I would get it right, but only employees at the gifted home can wash the clothes, and other important things like that.

"That sweater looks a little small on you Bloss." Buttercup smirks from her bed on the far end of the room, near the window. I sleep on the opposite side, as far away from the window and night air as possible.

"I know." I frown, pulling at the sleeves. "It's my favorite one too."

Buttercup chuckles. "You know how weird you look wearing a sweater when summer is in three days and it's blazing hot outside?"

I shrug. "I can't help it, I'd rather look weird than be super cold all day."

My mind flashes back to the boys from yesterday, well to Brick anyways. I wounder if he always wears shorts, and things to keep himself cool. That'd probably look weirder, wearing shorts in a snow storm, way weirder than wearing a sweater in summer. Right?

"BLOSSOM!" I jump, Buttercup was screaming into my ear.

"What?" I ask, looking at her with eyes that must be the size of two plates.

"You alive in there? I said the bus is here, we gotta go."

I nod and follow her out, tugging at the end of my sweater, I wish I had time to change it.

* * *

Once at school I wish I had stayed home, instead of coming to school with this sweater. Boys are giving me more attention than they ever have, and I don't like it.

"You want me to hit him?" Buttercup cracks her knuckles, gesturing to a brown haired boy who's been staring at me since we got here.

I shake my head, I'd rather not have her get into trouble for the third time this week already, if she gets sent to the principals office more than four times she has work duties at the home, not the good ones like washing clothes though, the bad ones like serving food. Which the more I think about it they shouldn't let Buttercup do in the first place, there are knives in the kitchen, and Buttercup and knives do not a good combination make.

"Blossom look." Bubbles whispers to me, gesturing across the hall at my locker, three boys are standing at it, the three boys from yesterday, trying to open it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Buttercup grabs Brick by the shoulders and slams him into her locker, the one beside mine.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Brick yells back at her, grabbing her arm and trying to pry away from her.

"My problem is you're breaking into my sister's fucking locker!" She answers, not losing her grip, or her glare.

Brick looks from her, to the locker, to me, then back to the locker. Then both of his brothers burst into laughter. I don't see what's funny.

"You're such a dumb ass!" Butch yells, pointing at Brick, who's face is now about the same shade as his hat. I didn't know a persons face could be that red actually.

Buttercup lets Brick go, smirking. "You thought it was your locker didn't you?" She asks mockingly, grabbing a paper from his hand. She laughs, handing it to me.

I smile. My locker is number Nine Sixty One. His is One Ninety Six. He must have been holding it upside down.

I hand the paper back to Brick, who's face has yet to change back. "I think you were holding it upside down." I mumble meekly, trying not to make eye contact. I've never been good with people, especially boys. Books are much easier, they don't yell at you if you make a mistake.

"Sorry." He replies, his voice firm and strong. He sounds like a college professor.

"S'alright." I mumble, nodding my head slightly.

He smiles just a bit, showing off perfectly white teeth, then he walks away with his brothers, leaving me and my sisters alone at my locker.

"The blond one is cute." Bubbles says, watching as the boys walk away.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Yea, real cute." She mutters sarcastically, opening her locker.

I smile and open mine, pulling out the books I'll need for second block since first is gym and I don't need a book for that, then I'll come back for third and fourth, then after lunch I'll get the one I need for fifth.

My sisters wave and go off to their classes, and I make my way slowly to the gym.

* * *

I hate gym, more than anything, I hate gym. I hate it because it's loud, and pointless, and it's freezing because they turn the temperature down so the kids don't sweat too much. I hate gym.

Today though, I learn a new reason to hate gym. The teacher wants us to go outside, says it's to beautiful to not run some laps around the bleachers at the football field.

I wouldn't mind running, running is a good way to warm up, but I can't get outside, since Adam Lance is in my way, blocking the door.

We're the only ones still inside, and he's a big guy. I'd use my gift, but that would ruin everything for everyone.

"W-what do you want?" I ask, looking up at Adam, who stands more than a head above me.

He smirks. "I like that sweater." He says, his eyes traveling to my breasts, lingering there.

I try to move past him, get somewhere the teacher could see, or hear me, but he stops me, grabbing my arm.

I squeal in surprise, a meek mouse like noise. His grip tightens and he pushes me against the wall.

Of course the gym would be the only place in the building that they don't have loaded with cameras.

His free hand finds its way to my neck, fingering the top of my sweater as he stares at my breast.

I can't let this go any farther, I have to use my powers, I'm not gonna let him go any more with this.

Just as I'm about to freeze his shoes to the floor, he lets go of my arm, and crashes down to the hard gym floor.

I look to my right. Brick.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? I actually like this story, I hate most of my stories, but this one I like the way it's going. I already know how it's gonna end!


End file.
